Nuits fécondes
by LonelyD
Summary: Albus est sur le point de découvrir la douzième propriété du sang de dragon. / Recueil de textes courts. Personnages, couples et ratings changeants.
1. Partie de Scrabble

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship, Humor.

Note de l'auteure : Pour ce texte, j'ai répondu au thème de 23h des Nuits d'HPF du 21/10/2017, inspirée par une image qui représentait des pièces de Scrabble formant le mot vintage. C'est sûrement le meilleur des cinq textes que j'ai produit cette nuit-là. Vous les connaissez ces mauvais joueurs prêts à tout pour gagner ? Albus Dumbledore est de ceux-là, au grand dam de Minerva et Severus. J'espère que vous m'excuserez, j'aime me moquer d'Albus et faire de Severus sa victime. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Partie de Scrabble**

Après mure réflexion Minerva déposa ses lettres sur le plateau de jeu. E. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Elle alignait à peine treize malheureux points.

 _Un tour de plus dans le vent_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait pourtant tout prévu au tour d'avant, de quoi placer un infernal J dont elle ne parvenait à se débarrasser depuis plusieurs tours. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses deux adversaires du jour : Albus et Severus.

Minerva avait pris l'habitude d'inviter ses collègues à déjeuner les samedis midis, après quoi elle leur proposait assez souvent un jeu moldu. Parfois elle s'adonnait au tarot – Filius était l'un de ses plus féroces adversaires –, à la belote – Pomona était restée jusqu'à présent sa meilleure partenaire de jeu – ou encore au rami – Rolanda finissait toujours par jeter les cartes sur les cartes agacée par « ce satané jeu de moldus ». Parfois encore elle décidait de jouer au scrabble, un jeu qui demandait à la fois de la stratégie, de la concentration, de la chance … et de bons adversaires.

Elle s'était promis quelques mois auparavant de ne jamais retenter l'expérience avec Albus, un joueur exécrable qui inventait un mot sur deux.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait invité ce midi, elle prévoyait de faire une partie d'échecs, un de ses talents cachés – dans sa jeunesse, il lui était même arrivé de remporter quelques tournois. Elle n'imaginait pas du tout qu'Albus puisse emmener avec lui Severus et son propre jeu de scrabble.

Severus n'avait pas paru bien emballé – avait-il seulement montré une autre expression que la neutralité la plus extrême ? –, mais avait tout de même accepté. Minerva ne pouvait reprocher à son collègue de ne pas s'être pris au jeu. Certes, il lui compliquait la tâche avec les invraisemblables ingrédients qu'il trouvait le moyen de placer sur le plateau – elle saurait désormais comment placer dans un même mot un Q, un H et un K –, mais au moins trouvait-il de _vrais_ mots.

Avec Albus, c'était une toute autre histoire.

A l'autre bout de la table elle vit Severus se pincer l'arrête du nez et l'entendit pousser un très long soupir exaspéré.

« Non, Albus, je ne pense pas que Rfhyx soit un mot acceptable.

– Mais Severus, puisque je vous dis que les sorciers toltèques ont créé ce sort en 1154 – je le tiens de l'un d'entre eux ! – pour éloigner les Détraqueurs !

– Albus … personne ici n'a jamais entendu ce mot. Minerva ? »

Severus lui lança un regard désespéré. Minerva en eut froid dans le dos.

« Je crois que Severus à raison. Mon nahuatl est peut-être un peu rouillé, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas connaissance de ce sort, ni même d'un mot qui puisse y ressembler. »

C'était mal de mentir, Minerva en avait parfaitement conscience, mais ils avaient déjà cédé sur Rrlaau et Tataoone.

Albus les regarda tour à tour, abasourdi, comme démasqué. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'elle ait un minimum de connaissance sur les peuples pré-colombiens.

« Bon, capitula Albus. Et si je veux marquer Zardos, est-ce que je peux ? »

Severus, n'en tenant plus, laissa brutalement et bruyamment tomber sa tête sur la table.


	2. Cueillette de champignons

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort ( plus Comfort que Hurt ).

Note de l'auteure : Pour ce texte j'ai répondu au thème de 22h des Nuits d'HPF du 21/10/2017, inspirée par une image représentant des champignons violets. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Neville. Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas précisé les thèmes exploités sont différents à chaque fois. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Cueillette de champignons**

« … les gnomes tachetés se cachent dans les buissons. Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile de les en sortir, mais avec de l'essence de gui qu'on peut asperger sur nos vêtements on peut les éloigner. »

Neville se pencha sur un énième champignon. Son large chapeau blanc tacheté, son long pied reconnaissable lui permettaient d'aisément différencier une coulemelle des autres lépiotes, non comestibles – et inutiles pour la plupart des potions. Il le cueillit délicatement et le déposa dans son panier avec les autres champignons.

Voilà presque une heure maintenant qu'il s'attelait à cette tâche conférée par le professeur Chourave. Il s'était porté volontaire quelques jours auparavant de parcourir la forêt à la recherche de diverses plantes dont elle ou les autres professeurs auraient besoin. Les nouvelles pousses de Mandragore toutes jeunes lui demandait bien trop d'attention pour qu'elle ne les quitte plus d'une heure ou deux. C'était toujours un plaisir d'aider le professeur, plus encore lorsque cela lui permettait de pratiquer – et d'apprendre ! – la botanique.

Son panier serait bientôt rempli.

« Tout ça, c'est à cause des Nargols. Ils infestent le gui, mais ça, tu dois sans doute déjà le savoir. Mais peut-être que ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que les trolls farceurs détestent les Nargols. Ils en ont peur, peur qu'ils leur entrent par les oreilles et leur mangent le cerveau. Et ils ont raison de s'en méfier. »

Il se redressa et fit face à Luna qui le dévisagea avec ses grands yeux étonnés, comme s'ils demandaient son approbation.

Neville aurait aimé lui dire que les gnomes tachetés aiment effectivement se cacher dans les buissons pour dévorer le butin qu'ils volent aux sorciers, que les Nargols infestent le gui et les cerisiers et que l'un et l'autre sont des ennemis mortels, mais Neville n'a jamais vu un sale gnome tacheté, ni un seul Nargol dans tous les guis suspendus dans la maison de sa grand-mère. Les quelques gnomes qu'il avait rencontré s'acharnaient sur les pousses de carottes du professeur Chourave – au désespoir de cette dernière – sans être le moins du monde rusés. Il s'en était aisément débarrassé à l'aide de quelques pièges rudimentaires. Quant aux Nargols, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que l'imagination de Luna et de son père.

Mais à quoi bon argumenter ? A quoi bon lui montrer par A plus B qu'elle avait tort quand Luna ne prenait rien pour acquis et que ce que lui considérait comme preuve n'était pour elle que des faits parmi tant d'autres ?

Il s'était dit à force que Luna et son imagination, ses créatures inventées et ses histoires de monde au-delà des étoiles étaient peut-être plus magiques que tout ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vie.

Ses longues ballades en forêt pouvaient parfois se montrer bien ternes quand Luna ne lui contait pas ses drôles d'histoires.

Dans un présent où Celui-où-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom existait toujours, il était parfois bon de se couper du monde réel et de rêver, au moins à peu, aux gnomes tachetés, Nargols et autres êtres étranges et mythologiques comme seuls véritables menaces.

Neville lui fit un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que tu peux encore une fois me raconter l'histoire de Chiron, le plus sage de tous les centaures ? »


	3. Sur l'eau

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum.

Rating : K.

Genre : Supernatural.

Note de l'auteure : Pour ce texte j'ai répondu au thème de 21h des Nuits d'HPF du 21/10/2017, inspirée par une image représentant un énorme bateau suivi d'une barque. Ca m'a tout de suite fait penser à Durmstrang, mais il m'a fallu un moment pour trouver une idée convenable. Je n'avais jamais écrit sur ce couple, ni même vraiment sur Hermione, à bien y réfléchir. J'ai fait quelques ajouts ( quelques mots à peine ). La fin me paraît toujours un peu brusque. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Sur l'eau**

La bateau flottait à quelques mètres de la rive. Pour y accéder quelques barques enchantées patientaient le long d'un ponton. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celles que tous les élèves de première année empruntaient à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait avec précision de ce jour-là, de son émerveillement face à toute cette magie. Elle qui avait baigné dans un monde moldu avait vécu un rêve éveillé.

Elle se sentait toute petite à nouveau, comme à son arrivée à Poudlard, face à cette école flottante, remplie d'étudiants dont elle ne comprenait pas toujours la langue.

Hermione mit un pied dans la barque. Ils étaient cinq à prendre le chemin du navire de Durmstrang. Elle reconnut une élève de Gryffondor, plus âgée qu'elle de deux ans, qui lui sourit largement et une étudiante de Serdaigle qu'elle avait vu mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu le même jour que Harry. Les deux garçons assis devant elle lui étaient inconnus.

La barque navigua lentement. L'ondée provoquée par leur trajectoire brouilla le reflet du bateau dans l'eau. Les lumières diffuses formèrent des tâches jaunes irrégulières, grosses comme des ballons de baudruches.

Le vent se mit à souffler aussi fort contre les voiles du navire immobile qu'entre ses cheveux. Elle se mit à rire. Il lui arrivait encore de ne pas toujours comprendre comment la magie pouvait agir sur la physique de son autre monde. C'était parfois déroutant.

Un des garçons devant elle fit brusquement volte-face et la jugea. Elle l'interrogea du regard, un brin rougissante avant de remettre en place ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette – elle qui s'était donné du mal pour être présentable !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la barque s'arrêtait. Elle fut la dernière à descendre, mais la première accueillit. Son correspondant d'un autre pays, d'une autre école, se tenait droit comme un piquet sur le pont. S'il avait longtemps patienté, il ne montra aucun signe d'exaspération. Il la salua silencieusement et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

« Hermione, j'aimerais que tu vois quelque chose de magnifique. La plus belle vue de Poudlard, vraiment. »

Elle le suivit, confiante, sans rien ajouter.

Il lui tendit une corde pendant à l'un des mats qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Une secousse et ils s'envolèrent. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes – quelques peu désagréables – pour qu'ils se retrouvent perchés sur la vigie.

Il lui montra du bout du doigt le château éclairé de mille lumières. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, riant aux éclats, sous l'oeil amusé de Viktor. De là, elle voyait tout Poudlard, tout Poudlard comme à son premier jour, simple moldue perdue dans un monde magique.


	4. Le Théorème

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship, Humor.

Note de l'auteure : Pour ce texte j'ai répondu au défi scénaristique de 21h des Nuits insolites d'HPF du 03/12/2017, qui voulait qu'on inclut le Théorème de Pythagore dans notre texte. Ça m'amuse toujours autant de faire interagir Ron et Hermione qui, il faut l'avouer, ont beaucoup de mal à se comprendre. Entre eux, il y a un monde. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Le Théorème**

– Le Théorème de Pitamore ?

– De Pythagore ! corrigea Hermione.

Ron la regardait avec de gros yeux ronds, incompris.

Hermione était penchée sur un de ses cahiers, non pas un de ses parchemins, mais un de ses cahiers de cours. Rares étaient les fois où elle les sortait à la vue de tous. Elle préférait s'exercer dans le calme de la bibliothèque – d'autant plus que le professeur McGonagall s'était montré très compréhensive et avait accepté que la bibliothèque de Poudlard lui fournisse des manuels scolaires moldus.

– Mais c'est qui ce gus ?

– Un philosophe grec.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

– Tu ne connais pas le Théorème de Pythagore ? s'exclama-t-elle, presque outrée.

– Si je ne sais pas qui c'est, non, Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il raconte, répondit Ron, de plus en plus agacé par sa camarade.

Elle fit mine de n'en rien voir.

– Il me permet de calculer l'hypoténuse d'un triangle.

– Et je peux savoir à quoi ça te sert tout ça ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus perplexe.

– A calculer la longueur des côtés d'un triangle, à savoir si un triangle est rectangle.

– Mais à quoi ça te sert, concrètement ? persista Ron.

– A faire de la géométrie.

Il la fixa toujours avec les mêmes yeux étonnés. Vraisemblablement, son camarade n'avait jamais été introduit à l'art des mathématiques.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, finit-elle par abdiquer.

Elle se tourna cette fois-ci vers Harry.

– Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, le Théorème de Pythagore.

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit à un haussement d'épaules .

Elle se tourna alors vers un autre de ses camarades qu'elle savait avoir eu une éducation moldue.

– Rassure-moi, tu connais ça, Dean ?

– Mon frère en a parlé une fois, s'écria-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la salle commune.

– Il n'y a donc pas une seule personne présente dans cette salle qui ait entendu parler du Théorème de Pythagore ? demanda-t-elle, presque désespérée.

Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait être la seule à s'être intéressée aux mathématiques. Que ses camarades élevés dans des familles sorcières n'en aient jamais entendu parler, elle pouvait parfaitement le concevoir, mais les élèves qui avaient grandi presque toute leur vie dans un environnement moldu avaient _forcément_ suivi un cursus moldu. Avant de découvrir qu'ils devaient entrer à Poudlard, ils avaient envisagé d'entrer au collège – y avaient peut-être même déjà fait une année. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas connaître les rudiments des programmes moldus ?

Tous ses camarades la regardaient avec un air surpris, pire même ils ne semblaient pas comprendre. Elle était seule, complètement seule parmi les sorciers.

– Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu suis tous les cours moldus ? demanda Ron pour rompre le silence.

Il n'y avait plus seulement dans sa voix de l'étonnement, aussi de l'inquiétude.

– Si, bien sûr que si.

Les yeux de Ron en sortirent presque de sa tête. Ses deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules et il se mit à la secouer.

– Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai !

– Mais si, mais si Ron, répéta-t-elle.

Passablement énervée elle se dégagea de son emprise.

– J'ai continué à suivre les cours moldus même après mon entrée à Poudlard et je compte bien passer mes diplômes.

– Mais pourquoi ?!

Ron commençait à suer. Il paniquait d'imaginer qu'on puisse suivre deux cursus scolaires en même temps – lui qui peinait déjà à en suivre un seul.

– Parce que ça peut servir, répondit calmement Hermione. J'apprends plein de choses qui peuvent même être utiles à des sorciers. Le Théorème de Pythagore peut servir à des ingénieurs ou à des architectes, même des sorciers.

– Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire plein de calculs. Il suffit de faire un sort et hop ! Tu la trouves l'hypotémachinchose !

– Parce que tu le connais peut-être ce sort ?

Elle s'était redressée, plus décidée de jamais. Ron, foudroyé du regard, et ne sachant plus quoi lui répondre ne lâcha qu'un soupir.

.

Hermione laissa tomber un cahier à petits carreaux sous le nez de Ron.

– Tiens, les tables de multiplication à réviser. Je t'ai prévu un contrôle pour la semaine prochaine.

Elle s'éclipsa, le sourire aux lèvres, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, sous les yeux médusés de ses deux meilleurs amis.


	5. Alexandrins de Noël

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood ( et Ron Weasley qui fait une toute petite apparition à la fin ).

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship, Humor.

Note de l'auteure : Pour ce texte j'ai répondu au défi scénaristique de 20h des Nuits insolites d'HPF du 03/12/2017, qui voulait que le texte se déroule le jour ou la veille de Noël. J'ai tenté d'y insérer le défi stylistique ( écrire en alexandrins 100 mots minimum ), mais je n'ai fait que quatre pauvres alexandrins. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où j'ai écrit du point-de-vue de Harry. Ca m'a fait un bien fou. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Alexandrins de Noël**

Ils étaient peu nombreux à être restés durant ces vacances. Neville avait déserté le dortoir pour rentrer chez sa grand-mère et visiter ses parents, Dean et Seamus avaient rejoint leurs familles respectives. Le nombre d'étudiants dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avaient brusquement chuté – à peine une dizaine. Aucune des filles de leur année n'étaient présentes. Seuls Ron et lui étaient restés.

Et Luna Lovegood. Son père étant parti à l'étranger, elle n'avait personne avec qui passait les fêtes de Noël chez elle. Elle lui avait joyeusement annoncé sa présence. Elle aimait beaucoup voir Poudlard sous la neige, qu'elle disait.

Elle lui tenait compagnie en ce matin de Noël dans le Grand Hall où Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner. Il avait préféré ne pas réveiller Ron qui le rejoindrait un peu plus tard. Quelques étudiants, encore un peu endormis, mais le visage réjoui, mangeaient en pyjama regroupé en petits groupes. Les maisons ne voulaient plus dire grand chose ces matins là. Tous les étudiants – ou presque – se mélangeaient, assis à une seule et unique table.

Tandis que Harry était absorbé par son bol de flocons d'avoine et une part de tarte à la citrouille juteuse, Luna tentait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer les règles d'un jeu dont il ne comprenait pas un traître mot.

– C'est amusant, déclara-t-elle convaincue. Il suffit de s'exprimer en alexandrins avec des rimes. Je te montre.

 _« Pour jouer à ce jeu, il suffit de rimer_

 _Comme si à douze cloches tu répondais,_

 _Regarde-moi compter sur chacun de mes doigts,_

 _Je sais que tu n'es pas plus bête que moi. »_

Luna s'était exprimée d'une voix forte et perçante, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts écartés. Tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers eux, les regardaient. Harry rentra sa tête dans son cou, comme s'il avait été une tortue. Il n'avait aucune envie, à neuves heures du matin, qui plus est le jour de Noël de se mettre à déclamer des alexandrins. Il n'était même pas certain de bien y arriver. Il tenta alors, pour lui faire lâcher l'affaire :

 _« Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver,_

 _Parce que même si je sais compter,_

 _Je suis un peu fatigué par cette nuit,_

 _Durant laquelle je n'ai que peu dormi. »_

Luna le regarda, étonnée. Son visage s'illumina.

– Ah ! Tu vois que tu as compris ! Tu y es presque, il te manque quelques syllabes, mais je pense que tu peux être très bon à ce jeu.

Harry, vaincu, laissa sa tête s'écraser sur la table. Il vit du coin de l'oeil la chevelure flamboyante – mal coiffée – de Ron apparaître et vit son échappatoire arriver.

Il se redressa et salua avec de grands signes son ami mal réveillé qui s'installa à côté de lui.

Luna, le sourire plus grand que jamais, se tourna vers Ron.

– Toi aussi tu peux jouer, Ron !

Harry ricana intérieurement. Il ne serait plus seul à souffrir en ce matin de Noël enneigé.


	6. La Potion

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Ron Weasley, Gregory Goyle.

Rating : K.

Genre : Humor.

Note de l'auteure : Pour ce texte j'ai répondu au défi scénaristique de 23h des Nuits insolites d'HPF du 03/12/2017, qui voulait que les protagonistes principaux antagonistes collaborent. C'est un des textes les plus courts que j'ai écrit, en même pas vingt minutes, mais ça m'a beaucoup amusée. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **La Potion**

Une couche verdâtre se forma au-dessus du mélange à l'introduction des champignons. Ron loucha discrètement sur le chaudron de Hermione derrière lui qui prenait une douce couleur dorée. Il tourna trois fois la louche dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion se mit à mousser.

Il n'était décidément pas sur la bonne voie.

Il donna un coup de coude à son camarade visiblement plus intéressé par les lacets de ses chaussures que par leur travail.

– Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant, marmonna Ron.

Goyle haussa les épaules.

Ron grommela et retourna à son livre de potions. Il relut les consignes qu'il avait, pour une fois, suivies avec attention. D'ordinaire, il laissait Harry ou Hermione s'en charger. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, cette fois-ci, avec un partenaire comme Goyle.

Il avait pourtant exécuté judicieusement chaque tâche, fait bouillir l'eau, ajouté les herbes, touillé, ajouté d'autres herbes, touillé à nouveau, coupé les champignons, ajouté les champignons, touillé …

BOOM !

Un bruit, terrible, résonna dans tout le cachot. Une odeur de brûlé lui monta au nez et un souffle chaud balaya son visage. Le professeur Rogue qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que peu de cas de sa table s'était retourné vers eux. Il les fixait d'un regard mauvais.

Ce fut alors que Ron réalisa que non seulement l'explosion venait de son chaudron, mais qu'en plus un liquide malodorant lui coulait sur le visage. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure visqueuse.

Il se tourna vers Goyle, encore penché sur le chaudron, le visage recouvert d'une pellicule verdâtre et collante.

Peut-être, finalement, aurait-il dû laisser Goyle à ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : admirer ses chaussures.


	7. Goût amer

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Albus Dumbledore.

Rating : K.

Genre : Humor.

Note de l'auteure : Pour ce texte j'ai répondu au thème de 22h des Nuits insolites d'HPF du 15/12/2017, amer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise Albus Dumbledore, mais je n'avais encore jamais écrit de son point-de-vue. Je l'imagine bien fanfaronner auprès de ses camarades, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OOC. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Goût amer**

– Moi, je ne tombe que sur de bons parfums, fanfaronne Albus devant ses camarades de dortoir.

Jamais, de toute sa vie – et onze ans, ce n'est pas rien – le jeune Albus Dumbledore n'est tombé sur une dragée qui ne lui ait pas plus. Il est bien tombé sur une dragée goût brocolis une fois, mais par chance il adore ça. D'ailleurs il tombe presque toujours sur des dragées sucrées – citron, chocolat et caramel sont ses préférés – quelques fois sur des confiseries goût bacon ou jambon. Mais ça reste rare !

Il relève donc le défi que ses camarades lui lancent : manger le plus de dragées qu'ils auront choisi pour lui sans faire de grimace.

– Génial, qu'il dit.

Et plus le jeu avance, plus il énumère les goûts : éclair, chocolat, myrtille, fraise, mûr et framboise, lait au miel et chewing-gum. Ses amis qui ne peuvent en piocher plus de trois sans tomber sur une dragée goût tripes ou chou de Bruxelles s'agacent et les sépare en deux pour les goûter.

Ils n'en reviennent pas. Albus est vraiment chanceux.

.

Albus a toujours un sac de dragées surprises sur lui, ce sont ses confiseries préférées, mais ses amis refusent désormais de le mettre au défi. Il est imbattable.

Alors il s'en vante. Non, non, goût chaussettes, il ne connaît pas. Chou de Bruxelles, et puis quoi encore ! Crotte de nez, très peu pour lui, il préfère les dragées surprises au citron.

Ses camarades s'ennuient de ses manières, mais Albus s'en fiche, il aime les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Il en pioche une au hasard dans son sachet et la met lentement dans sa bouche en narguant ses amis. Il la déguste, feignant le fin gourmet devant un plat de grand chef.

Mais ses lèvres s'affaissent, son sourire se fane et ses amis ricanent.

Il mâche, mâche et remâche cette dragée qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir avaler. Il essaye de se reprendre, de garder la face. Il n'a pas envie qu'on se moque de lui. Ses amis ne sont pas dupes.

– Alors, Albus, bonne cette dragée ? lui lance l'un de ses camarades.

– Délicieuse, mentit-il, beurre de cacahuète ! mentit-il à nouveau.

.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de première année de Gryffondor, un élève demande :

– Albus, ça te dit un petit défi ?

Mais la dragée au vomi a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche du sorcier.

– Non, il répond. Je suis fatiguée.

Il se couche, vexé.

.

Depuis, Albus n'a plus mangé de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il aime toujours autant les confiseries, mais les bonbons au citron sont tout de même moins risqués.

Quand il voit la boîte bariolée sur la table de Harry, il tenterait bien, une dernière fois.

Il se laisse tenter.

 _Goût crotte de nez._

Tant pis, la chance lui est passée


	8. L'Insolente

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Rogue.

Rating : K.

Genre : Humor.

Note de l'auteure : Pour ce texte j'ai répondu au thème de 00h des Nuits insolites d'HPF du 15/12/2017, insolent-e. Je crois que je n'avais jamais utilisé Tonks dans aucune de mes fictions, même celles que je n'ai jamais osé publier. C'était particulièrement amusant de jouer avec cette dynamique et je pense retenter l'expérience, dans un texte plus long.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise Albus Dumbledore, mais je n'avais encore jamais écrit de son point-de-vue. Je l'imagine bien fanfaronner auprès de ses camarades, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OOC. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'Insolente**

Elle le toise, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sait qu'il la renverra de cours pour lui avoir tenu tête devant toute sa classe.

Ils n'en sont pas à leur première altercation. Elle le reprend en première année lorsque sa langue fourche et prononce chamignon plutôt que champignon. Il s'en rend compte, un blanc s'en suit et il foudroie du regard tous ses élèves qui frémissent sur leurs chaises. Tous craignent leur professeur, tous sauf Tonks. Elle sourit, lève la main, presque ingénue, et demande :

– Ce n'est pas plutôt champignon, Monsieur ?

Il retire cinquante points à Poufsouffle de s'être moquée de son professeur.

Il aurait pu lui retirer cent points, ses camarades l'auraient détestée, mais la joie n'en aurait été que plus grande.

En quatrième année, elle reçoit une beuglante de la part de ses parents. C'est sa mère qui hurle qu'elle n'a pas le droit de voler dans la réserve personnelle de son professeur pour retarder un devoir, même si c'est pour faire en sorte que tout le monde ait plus de temps pour réviser. Tous les yeux se braquent sur elle. L'horrible voix déformée de sa mère a fait trembler tout le Grand Hall, mais un silence de mort les surplombe. Le professeur Rogue est présent. Elle le voit esquisser un sourire contenté, elle lui sourit en retour. Il lui donne un devoir supplémentaire à faire la semaine suivante, mais elle ne regrette rien. Tous ses camarades sont venus la féliciter. Pour quelques semaines elle est devenue la star de Poudlard.

Elle est en cinquième année, elle vient d'aider l'une de ses camarades qui n'a rien compris aux instructions du professeur. Elle se fiche bien qu'il exige que les devoirs soient faits individuellement. Elle se fait un plaisir d'expliquer, en détails, l'exercice à une élève qui souffle, soulagée.

Le professeur ne supporte pas la triche. Elle lui rétorque que si les règles sont truquées d'avance, rien ne l'empêche de rééquilibrer la situation.

C'est peut-être ce qu'il déteste le plus chez elle. Son envie d'aider les autres à réussir et le plaisir qu'elle en retire.

A moins que ce ne soit autre chose.

Elle se paye un peu sa tête, c'est vrai. Elle aime s'en moquer, du professeur Rogue, le professeur de potions de Poudlard, acariâtre et frustré qui porte un jugement biaisé sur ses élèves.

Elle vient de lui rétorquer que si ses élèves ont tant de mal à suivre ses cours, c'est peut-être qu'il devrait remettre en question ses méthodes d'enseignement.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une petite insolente.

Il ne s'y attendait pas et ne trouve rien de plus percutant. Tonks pouffe de rire et confirme. Elle veut bien être une élève insolente si ça peut l'aider à remettre à sa place son professeur de temps en temps.

Elle est renvoyée de cours.

Les suivants, elle est forcée de faire cours. Elle ne s'en sort _pas si mal_. Le professeur est cependant obligé d'y mettre fin. Ses pitreries ne les font pas avancer dans le programme.

Il capitule, il va être obligé de faire avec elle. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois à la supporter, de toute façon – et elle n'a pas l'intention de le ménager.

Quand il lui rend ses copies, elle sent dans ses regards toute la haine qu'il lui porte.

Il n'a pourtant jamais osé lui mettre une note en dessous d'Effort exceptionnel.


	9. Les Douze propriétés du sang de dragon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Albus Dumbledore.

Rating : T.

Genre : Humor.

Note de l'auteure : Pour ce texte j'ai répondu au thème de 22h des Nuits insolites d'HPF du 20/01/2018, consomption qui signifie grosso modo que quelque chose se consume. En droit, des biens consomptibles sont des biens qui se détruisent par l'usage. C'est donc un terme juridique et je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser dans un autre sens. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. C'était pour la bonne cause, tout ça pour récidiver avec Albus ! _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Le Douze propriétés du sang de dragon**

« Le sang de dragon qui, comme je l'ai démontré, est consomptible par nature, se trouve donc être un des plus grands alliés du sorcier. »

Albus reposa sa plume et relut attentivement son parchemin. Son article sur les onze propriétés du sang de dragon était achevé. Il concluait enfin de longues années de recherches intensives et parfois infructueuses. Des plus loufoques – nettoyant pour four, redoutable contre les graisses, qui vous laisse votre matériel intact – aux plus utiles – onguent particulièrement efficace en cas de plaie profonde qui est totalement absorbé par la blessure – les propriétés allaient pouvoir être révélées au grand public.

Il eut un large sourire en imaginant combien de sorciers allaient voir leur vie facilitée par ce produit miracle. Il suffirait à Monsieur ou Madame tout le monde de n'en avoir que quelques centilitres chez soi pour pouvoir nettoyer sa cuisine, ses vêtements, mais aussi soigner les blessures des enfants, servir d'engrais dans le jardin, de quelques gouttes dans un mélange pour qu'il devienne, une fois solidifié incassable … Ses découvertes révolutionneraient le monde magique.

Albus prit la petite fiole posée à côté de lui entre ses mains et observa le liquide épais, d'un rouge foncé, presque noir, qui y reposait.

Ce liquide ne devait plus avoir de secrets pour lui et pourtant un doute le prit.

Aurait-il pu oublier quelque chose ? Peut-être que …

Précipitamment Albus retira le bouchon et ingurgita tout le sang contenu dans la fiole. Il n'en avait jamais consommé une si grande quantité d'un coup – seulement par petites gouttes – et moins encore non-dilué.

Il attendit quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, sans savoir ce qui allait se produire. Peut-être allait-il être foudroyé par une mort subite ou prit de douleurs atroces à l'estomac. Peut-être même cracherait-il des flammes.

Ce ne fut rien de tout cela.

Il se mit à rire subitement. L'une de ses mains tentaient de manger le chien de la seconde. Il se retourna. Le tableau de Merlin ouvrit ses grandes soucoupes et le regarda d'un air furieux.

– Que vous arrive-t-il mon cher Albus ?

Des oiseaux s'envolaient de ses oreilles.

La scène, beaucoup trop hilarante, le fit tomber de sa chaise.

Il mit plusieurs heures à se calmer tandis que les étoiles se disputaient au-dessus de sa tête pour des histoires de sacs à mains.

Lorsqu'il put enfin se redresser, les cheveux en bataille comme jamais il ne les avait eus, il se précipita sur sa plume et raya le titre de son article pour inscrire juste au-dessous :

« Les Douze propriétés du sang de dragon. »


End file.
